This invention relates to a packaging machine and method and is particularly related to a machine and method for wrapping one or more goods on a pallet with a packaging wrap material for shipping and storage.
Many packaging methods have been utilized to securely wrap a load for transportation, storage, and stabilization. One of the methods used involves a stretch wrapping machine, which wraps a packaging material, such as a stretch wrap, around the load. These machines come in a variety of configurations including both manual and automatic units. The selection of an appropriate machine generally is dependent on application and cost.
Stretch wrap machines generally rotate at least one of the stretch wrap dispenser and the load. For example, the machine may either move the stretch wrap dispenser around a stationary load or move the load on a turntable or conveyor in front of or past a stationary stretch wrap dispenser.
Applicant has recognized several limitations and disadvantages in prior stretch wrap machines, including the inability to wrap long items, high cost, large space utilization, and lack of flexibility by not being movable. In addition, many stretch wrap machines have limitations on at least one of the dimension and the weight of the load to be wrapped. The present invention provides an orbital stretch wrap machine that overcomes most, if not all, of these limitations.
More particularly, the present invention provides an orbital stretch wrap machine that includes a stretch wrap dispenser movable around a load in a wrapping plane, and also movable in a travel direction generally transverse to the wrapping plane. This enables the machine to wrap loads of varying size. The load is not supported by the machine and thus the machine is not limited by the weight of the load. In addition, because the dispenser is movable along the travel direction, the length of the loads is not a limitation on the machine.
In one embodiment of the invention, the dispenser is mounted on a rotatable ring and the load is extended into the ring for wrapping. The ring defines the wrapping plane and is mounted on a track for movement in the travel direction. The only limitation on the size of the load is that it must fit within the ring.
By allowing the wrapping ring to move back and forth on the track, the machine can wrap loads of any length with minimal or no movement of the material handling equipment. If the load is extremely long (longer than the length of travel of the ring on the track), additional track can be added, and the invention can wrap loads of an almost infinite length without moving the load.
Consequently the machine moves the wrapping material about the load in both the horizontal axis and vertical axis and does not move the load. The load""s weight is of no moment to the machine. If the material handling equipment can lift the load, the machine can wrap it.
Another feature of the invention is the efficient compact size of the orbital wrapping machine. Consequently, the machine can be moved from location to location with little effort. It can even be mounted on one or more wheels or casters, to make movement easier. This makes installation a simple process that saves both time and money.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and annexed drawings setting forth in detail a certain illustrative embodiment of the invention, this embodiment being indicative, however, of but one of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.